1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image processing apparatus, which can automatically change processing according to the types of color images.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional color image processing apparatus designates a set of color correction functions for a color image, as disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 61-296858.
In the conventional apparatus, no problem is posed when an input device which inputs an input color image is known. However, when a color image is temporarily stored in a computer, and is then sent to a color image processing apparatus, the type of the image cannot be identified. For example, there are many types of images including a CG (computer graphic) image, an input image from an image reader, an input image from a video camera or an SV (still video) camera, an input image from a film scanner, a synthesized image by remote sensing, and the like. Therefore, a user cannot determine color correction processing to be selected when the type of image cannot be identified.
In consideration of the above situation, the same assignee as the present application proposed, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,074, U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,228, U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,662, U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,701, and the like. However, there is room for improvement in these applications.